This invention is directed to the field of animated head gear having simulated objects, such as a variety of animals, that may be remotely activated by the wearer thereof to effect movement of the object.
The present invention relates to a unique type of head gear that includes remote means for the wearer thereof to effect movement of elements of the headgear. The prior art is replete with various types of static head gear that one may wear to tout a favorite sports team, for example. One such well known head gear is the xe2x80x9ccheese headxe2x80x9d worn by fans of the Green Bay Packers, where the head gear is a simulated slab of cheese having a recess for placing on the wearer""s head. There are others where the head gear is a helmet like device that may include items indicative of the team one is promoting. However, these are all static devices that remain motionless when worn. To add to the spirit of the event, whether it be a sporting event, party, or at Halloween, it may be desirable to add a new dimension to the event by providing animation to the wearer""s outfit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,446, to McGill, illustrates an example where a head covering, in the form of a hat or cap, offers some animation in the form of a pair of flappable members, such as clapping hands. The hands are moved by a string connected thereto and operated by the wearer. Another prior art example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,372, to Lowen. The patent teaches a head mounted motor driven system where the motor operates a vertical rod mounting ornaments that rotate at a slow 1 speed. Neither of such patents teach an animated head gear system that incorporates a simulation of an object, such as an animal, that reveals motion and light at the same time.
The present invention provides the animation and light by a remote means discretely held by the wearer to effect movement and light in the animated head gear hereof. The manner by which this unique arrangement is achieved for the animated head gear of this invention will become apparent in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the attached drawings, where such drawings illustrate a variety of embodiments for the head gear.
The present invention is generally directed to a unique head gear that offers animated features to the simulated object or character illustrated on the head gear, where such simulated object may be an animal, a historic figure, a caricature from popular novels, sports figures, objects associated with a sports team, vehicles, or a host of other objects familiar to all.
While the selected or designated object may take a variety of forms, a preferred form is that of an animal head where one may wish to effect movement in the mouth, limbs, wings, ears, and the like, or illumination of the eyes of the animal, or a combination of both. A preferred form may be that of a bird having a movable beak, and a pair of eyes that can be illuminated. Irrespective of the form, the head gear hereof includes a seat or frame upon which is mounted a platform, preferably planar, having a battery powered motor to operate the beak, i.e., ,open and close, as the wearer may choose, where the motor rotates an eccentric arm connected to the upper beak, for example. Positioned forward of the motor is an elevated support for mounting an eye reflector plate and light bulb to underlie the bird""s eye location, i.e., above the beak. Covering the platform, motor and eye reflector plate and light is a shroud, with eye openings, colored and designed to simulate the head of the bird, or other selected object. To effect movement of the beak, and to light the eyes, a hand held remote control, electrically connected to the motor and light bulb, may be positioned in the pocket of the wearer whereby to give the impression that such movement or light is automatic. Finally, means, such as in the form of a strap, may be secured to the seat or frame, to underlie the wearer""s chin to hold the head gear in place. Optionally, the system may include a motion sensor to activate the animated features, thus freeing the wearer of remotely controlling such features. This would free the wearer to use his/her hands for other purposes.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an attention- getting, animated head gear that is remotely operated by the wearer thereof to effect movement and lighting of the animated features.
Another object thereof is the provision of incorporating the animated features into a simulated object, such as an animal""s head, or other common mascot characters particularly associated with sports teams.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent from the specification which follows, particularly when read by those skilled in the art.